Fool Me Once
by xCaellachx
Summary: In a world of Doms and subs, Doms have a black band on their wrist while subs have a blue collar on their necks. When Kurt was 16 and received his blue collar, he was terrified of not being able to live the life he wanted. He came up with a plan to fake a new life for himself. He meets Sebastian and thinks he has him fooled until life makes it so he can't. Kurtbastian. A/U D/s
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Evans stood outside in the refreshing New York autumn air, taking a much needed break from the stuffy office. The maintenance crew still hadn't fixed the air conditioning unit on their floor. Looking at his watch, he saw he had just a few more minutes before he was supposed to be in Isabelle's office. She would be going over his latest articles for Fashion Week. It was his first time covering the big event and her confidence in him had pushed him to excel. He was sure she would love his articles, she had been his biggest supporter since she had hired him before He had graduated from college just six short months ago. New York University had prepared him for working in the world of journalism and he was taking it by storm.

Loosening his tie, he took a last deep gulp of fresh air before heading back inside. Moving toward the elevator, he scratched his neck under the tie that was more itchy than usual. As he stepped through the door, he froze, realizing what he had done. Rushing into the nearby bathroom, he locked the door behind him and went to the mirror. It was a close call. He had almost blown everything.

Glaring at the deep blue mark at his throat, he tightened his tie and fixed his collar so it was hidden. That mark had been the bane of his existence for six years and would be for the rest of his life. He was an expert at hiding it, however, aside from stupid mistakes like this one.

There was no way he could risk the people in his life finding out he was a submissive. That was Kurt Hummel. Now he was Kurt Evans, Dominant. He kept the deep blue collar around his throat covered in makeup and clothing. The mark had shown up when he had turned sixteen. He had been certain he would be a Dom, but on the morning of his birthday, he had received the shock of his life when he saw the open collar mark on his neck. Subs were marked with a blue open collar – which looked like a blue birthmark – to indicate they were unClaimed by a Dom. The instant they were Claimed, the collar would be closed. It served to show they were Claimed and to protect them from other Doms who may take advantage of a subs instinct to obey. The claim made it so the sub's Dom would be the only one who could dominate them. Before then, any Dom could direct a sub, though it was considered sub abuse. At sixteen, Doms woke with an open black band around their wrist with the opening on top. When they Claimed a sub, the band would close.

When Kurt woke up the morning of his birthday, he knew his life was going to change and not for the better. The thought of having to obey random Doms for the rest of his life made him sick. That very morning he had come up with an idea to save him. Over the following two years, he had ironed out every wrinkle in his plan. He had applied to a bunch of colleges, most of them on the west coast. He got accepted to several and nobody, not even his dad, knew he'd applied and gotten into NYU. The month before he started college, he had moved to New York, gotten an apartment and put the plan into motion. He had saved up every penny, working long hours after school and on the weekends, in order to be able to afford his own place. He could not risk living with someone. He legally changed his name to Kurt Evans – borrowing his friend Sam's last name – and spent more of his hard earned money on a very illegal tattoo for which he had had to travel to a rather unsavory neighborhood in a disguise. The black band around his wrist was always on display, as most Doms did for easy identification. Every shirt was rolled up past his sub mark so there was no mistaking who and what he was. If he was found out, he would go to jail. Impersonating a Dom was a felony. He could spend many years behind bars if he was found out.

Since his 'change', he lived alone, went to school alone, and never, ever, dated. He would do nothing to risk exposure. Even if it meant he spent the rest of his life alone. He only spoke with his father and a few select friends over Skype and never told anyone where he moved to. When he'd moved, he'd told everyone he was scared that Karofsky would try to find him. Right up until graduation, Karofsky had continued his aggressive abuse towards Kurt and it only made his story that much more realistic.

For entertainment, he went out to clubs with acquaintances. He loved to dance and as much as he was alone, he never suffered for lack of a dance partner. He gave off enough attitude to pass for a Dom so subs would typically come up to him and ask him to dance. More than once, he'd wondered why subs were fooled as he lacked the chemical makeup that attracted Doms and subs, but he figured it was all in the confidence he exuded. He had even had two subs ask him to claim them. The moment the first request was presented to him, his jaw had dropped. He had had to make excuses as to why he could not accept them. Every time he danced with a sub or had a conversation with one, he once again asked Fate why he had not been marked a Dom. He felt like one, acted like one, had the presence of one, but he was stuck with the stupid collar.

. . . . . . . .

That Friday, he decided to go dancing. A few of his co-workers were trying out a new club and Kurt had decided it sounded like it would be a much needed dose of fun. He went home and dressed in his typical 'going out' outfit. Black skinny jeans a gray silver t-shirt and a shimmery silver scarf tied jauntily around his neck. He could not risk makeup at a club due to the threat of sweat, so he had to be absolutely certain that his scarf stayed in place.

The club, "Collars", – the name of which made him cringe – was in an upscale neighborhood, lights flashing inside and out.

Kurt lost himself in the crowd on the dance floor, the deep bass pushing him to sway and undulate to the beat. Hands came from behind him to rest on his hips. For the first time in forever, the heated hands stirred something deep inside him. His body woke up, his cock hardened, and he could not resist rolling his hips, moving back into the tall body behind him.

"You know how to work those hips, sexy," a deep voice whispered in his ear.

Kurt shuddered at the sound, goose bumps breaking out across his entire body. He gave an extra kick to his hips and the man hummed in his ear. Kurt's alarms went off when the man slid his nose down his neck toward the scarf. Executing a quick turn, he put his arms around the neck of the tall man, smiling coyly.

"Ooh, and the face matches the hot body," the man said, bright green eyes flirting with him.

"Not so bad yourself," Kurt commented, smiling up at him.

Sebastian Smythe could not believe the beauty of the creature in his arms. He had first been attracted to the swaying hips he had seen across the dance floor. The way he moved his body was entrancing, enthralling, and so sinfully sexy, Sebastian knew he had to have him. When he had placed his hands on those magical hips, he had been shocked by the word that had practically shouted out from the Dominant depths of him. "Claim". He had never even thought of Claiming a sub before. He was too young and had too much going on in his life to be able to give the needed time to foster a solid relationship with a sub. But this creature, this man, this beauty made him rethink his own arguments.

"What is your name, beautiful," Sebastian asked.

"Kurt. Yourself, tall and gorgeous?" Kurt flirted back.

"Sebastian. But you can call me Master. Tell me you're not Claimed," he demanded heatedly. He had to know that he could have this man.

Kurt backed up and slid his arms down Sebastian's, his heart pounding. He had to end this little thing now. When their hands were clasped, he held them up to show Sebastian. "Sorry, Sebastian. We match," he said. Without giving Sebastian time to really look at his fake mark, he twirled away and left the dance floor. Stopping at the bar for a bottle of water, he snuck a look back at the dance floor. Sebastian was staring at him and coming toward him. Shit. Time to leave. Kurt swiftly headed for the door and didn't look back.

Sebastian hurried to the door, but Kurt was gone, lost in the crowd headed outside. Going back to the bar and ordering a whiskey straight up, Sebastian was confused. Everything in him had told him Kurt was a sub. He had always trusted his Dom instincts. Not to mention, that was how nature paired Doms and subs up. They had to trust their instincts. How could he have been so wrong? But the black band on his porcelain skin was proof. Kurt was a Dom. Shaking his head, he knew he could not give it anymore thought. He would just start to question himself and that was something he never did.

He had always been confident in his own abilities. He had proved it over and over again, starting when He had graduated high school at sixteen, college at nineteen, and passing the bar exam at nineteen. At twenty one, he became the youngest partner ever at Chang Figgins and Schuester, which was now, thanks to a lot of dedication and hard work, Chang Figgins Schuester and Smythe. He had been a lawyer for four years now and was the most successful partner at his law firm.

That night, he went home and found himself staring out the window of his high rise apartment. He didn't see the sights of the city below him. All he could see were beautiful blue green eyes glowing out of a pale face that stunned him with its beauty. Even in the dim lights of the club, those eyes had been visible, flirting and sexy. Sighing heavily, he shook his head and headed to bed. If that mark had not been on him, if he had seen an open collar, he had been prepared to change his entire life for that man. Instead of being relieved that he wouldn't be tied down, he found himself saddened. He felt cheated. Kurt would have been his, he would have Claimed him right then and there. Drifting to sleep, he melted into a dream featuring the beautiful creature. Except in his dreams, there was a beautiful blue open collar decorating his pale throat. He took the creature in his arms and watched as the collar magically closed, signifying that he belonged to Sebastian.

. . . . . . .

For weeks, Sebastian found himself obsessed. Every time he saw a tall, lean figure with brown hair, he would go up to them and tap their shoulder. More times than not, he even saw the telltale blue collar around the man's neck. Unfortunately, none of the men were Kurt. He wished he could get him out of his mind, but the situation was hopeless. He was taken with another Dom and it made no sense to him what so ever. He even Googled the situation. Doms attracted to Doms. It was literally unheard of. Physically, a Dom would never be attracted to another Dom, it simply was not in their physical make up. Doms were wired and chemically bound to find subs attractive, to want to claim them, to protect and love them. He realized he was spending more time contemplating the mystery that was Kurt than he was working and tried his best to put the man out of his head. He was better at fooling himself than he was at being successful.

. . . . . . . . .

Kurt could not believe the day he was having. First he had been called out by his editor, Claiming he had multiple mistakes on his latest article. Now he had been called into a meeting with the editor in chief and other leaders of the magazine and website who wanted to talk about changes to the direction the magazine was taking.

The mousy, smarmy little asshole Percy was there, ready to call Kurt onto the carpet. The man was a sub who was determined to get Kurt's position. He was jealous of Kurt from the beginning. Kurt was always able to cut him down, using his words like a sword to make the little punk shudder and withdraw, his sub instincts telling him to back down. Kurt had learned long ago how to resist those sub urges, thanks to Karofsky and other bullies. Now he was able to hold his own in an argument, whether sub or Dom. Dom. The word brought up one face in his mind. Sebastian. The golden brown hair with the exquisite jade eyes, the green so thoroughly enchanting, the sight had haunted his dreams and many of his waking hours. Any shade of green caught his eye now. Any shade but that beautiful jade was now ugly to his eyes.

It was as the editor in chief and the chief executive officer were arguing that his world changed forever.

The worst thing imaginable happened, the thing Kurt had successfully hidden for six years. All because the room was a tad bit too warm. Caught up in the flying words between his leaders, he reached up and scratched his overheated throat as it tingled and itched under his scarf. He was so intent on listening and getting his own arguments ready that he didn't realize his fingers had frozen in their scratching. He did not know that the irritating, freakishly mouse-like Percy had been watching him, waiting for his moment to throw Kurt under the bus. That Percy was watching when Kurt began twitching in the heat. He was watching when Kurt raised his hand to scratch at his throat. He saw when Kurt's fingers went lower under the scarf, unknowingly pushing the scarf down. Percy the Mousy was watching when his sub mark was revealed, the deep blue mark standing out sharply against the pale white flesh of Kurt's throat. Percy's eyes widened and he gasped though nobody noticed. Nobody but Percy put two and two together and learned the shocking truth behind the indomitable Kurt Evans. The man who, he now realized, never wore anything that exposed his neck. It was either suits or scarves, always. Kurt Evans the Dom, writer extraordinaire, fashion guru, was actually Kurt Evans the submissive. Looking down at the sub's wrist, he knew the answer, loud and clear. Kurt was not only a sub, but he was a sub impersonating a Dom. A felony, Percy knew this for certain. Everyone knew. It was a hated crime, looked down upon by Doms and subs alike. And now he had a way to get the position he had always wanted. A position he had been owed for the longest time. He would have that position now and he would have the gleeful satisfaction of putting his biggest rival behind bars. The thought came to him that maybe he should blackmail the bitch instead. He gave the thought some time, looking at Kurt, who by now had put the scarf back in place. But when the pale, gorgeous man turned and sneered at Percy, looking down his nose at him as he always did, Percy knew what he would do.

Excusing himself on the pretense of an incoming phone call, he stepped out. He couldn't help the shrill giggle that escaped him as he dialed nine-one-one and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy retook his seat in the boardroom, bouncing in his seat, unable to hide the smug look on his face.

Kurt looked over at the man, unable to figure out what had brought the attitude to the man's mousey face. Shaking his head, he looked away, still caught up in the arguments held forth by his superiors. He had no idea his entire life was about to change.

Twenty minutes later, as the Fashion Editor was screeching at the Editor In Chief, it happened. The doors burst open revealing two cops.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Editor in Chief demanded.

The taller of the cops showed him a piece of paper. "We have it on good authority that one of your employees has committed a Class S felony," he said.

Kurt's stomach dropped to his feet, his heart pounded, and a cold shiver ran through his entire body. No, it could not be him. It could not be.

"Explain yourself," the Editor in Chief said.

"We received a report that an employee, Mr. Kurt Evans, is living as a Dominant, when he is, in fact, a submissive. He even has a false mark of Domination on his person," the cop said.

Kurt felt tears of shame run down his face. There was no use trying to run or lie anymore. He silently stood and removed his scarf. The people in the room gasped and cried out in indignation.

Though he knew what his future now held for him, Kurt could not help but take a deep breath, as a literal weight was lifted from his body. He no longer had to hide who he was. But he could no longer be who he was either. He was now and forever more a submissive, nothing more. He would spend the rest of his years, or the majority of them, behind bars. That, he was not looking forward to. The wardrobe alone was cause for panic. But he would take it like a Hummel, or Evans as the case may be. He would face his punishment like a man. He did not fight the officers who came and examined his wrist and his throat. He did not put up a fuss when the handcuffs were put on his arms, straining his shoulders. He did not offer excuses or pithy pleas for forgiveness. He did not want forgiveness. He had done what he did to make his life better and it had. Now he would pay the price for that and he would never say he was sorry. Never.

. . . . . . . . .

Sebastian looked over his next case. He had been hired by Tina Cohen Chang to defend her dearest friend who had been arrested for impersonating a Dominant. He never took these cases, but Tina Cohen Chang was in a Claim with the son of the founding partner of his firm. He had no choice but to take the case. He had been intrigued, however, when he read the name of the plaintiff, Kurt Evans nee Hummel. The name continued to haunt him, though it had been over a month since he had seen the beautiful, ethereal creature at the club. Kurt, the name had run through his mind and over his tongue so many times he dreamed about it.

Making his way into the county jail, he showed his identification and made his way to the interrogation room where he would be meeting with his new client. Looking over his paperwork, he did not look at the man sitting in the chair, merely made his way around the table and pulled his chair out.

"I am Sebastian Smythe, I have been hired to be your attorney. Mr. Hummel, you were arrested on charges of impersonating a Dominant. Those are very stiff charges and very hard to deny. Especially as there is blatant physical proof of the impersonation," he said, dropping his file onto the table and taking a seat.

"Hello, Sebastian," a quiet voice said.

Sebastian looked up, stunned to see the blue green eyes staring back at him calmly. His gaze quickly took in the ugly orange jump suit and the white medical wrapping where the Dom band would be. Jolting his eyes back up, he saw it, his heart jumping. The deep blue mark that had been taunting him in his sleep. What he had dreamed of seeing around the beautiful creatures neck for over a month. He was relieved to know his Dom senses were not off. It was Kurt that was off.

"Kurt," he breathed. "Why?" was all he could ask.

Kurt looked him in the eye and spoke quietly. "Try to imagine your life, all the things you accomplished, denied you because you are viewed as less. Ineligible for raises and promotions because you are less. Less of a person. Less than someone who can be heard and truly be taken seriously. I could not live that way. I refused. So, I got a tattoo, changed my name, and changed my future. I was able to be successful, to be happy, simply because of a little tattoo. The world took me seriously and valued what I had to say. Now, now I will always be mocked, laughed at, belittled, and never taken seriously again. My life is over as I know it. I take full responsibility for it. I am guilty," he said calmly.

Sebastian stared at him, taking in all he'd heard. Was that really the way he perceived submissives? Did he know how wrong he was? But now was not the time for that conversation. First and foremost he was Kurt's attorney. "Well, I have already discussed your case with the District Attorney regarding the case. First of all, your last name will be changed back to Hummel. Second, and most important, there is one way you could be free from serving prison time, potentially a lot of prison time. Are you interested?" Sebastian asked. Please let him say yes, he begged the Fates.

"Of course I am. What is it?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to one side.

Sebastian could not help that he found the action charming and adorable.

"The District Attorney says you can be released on your own recognizance, it would be on your record, but you would face no further punishment. You would have a fine in order to cover the cost of removing the tattoo. However, the rest of it will go away… if you are Claimed by a Dominant," he said, watching Kurt's every move and facial feature.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, he couldn't help it. His worst nightmare could now be his greatest savior. Could he do it? Would he do it to avoid spending years in prison? Could he let go of everything he had believed in, worked for, gave up, and earned in order to kneel to a Dom? Not to mention there would be no love, no emotion involved whatsoever. And there was the fact that nobody he knew would claim him. Especially now. So it would have to be a stranger, if one could be found to accept him despite his crime.

"That would not work in my situation," Kurt said quietly. He did not know if he could ever give himself willingly to someone who would rule his entire world. Tell him what he could and could not do, someone who would take control of his very body and use it for whatever purpose they wanted.

Sebastian took a second to take in Kurt's appearance. Though he exuded a serenity and calm that was admirable, he also looked somewhat hopeless.

"Why would it not work, Kurt," he asked, his voice more gentle than he had intended.

"For many reasons. The foremost being that I know of nobody who would want the not-so-pleasant honor and I refuse to be Claimed by a stranger," Kurt replied.

Everything in Sebastian was shouting "CLAIM". He wanted to so badly. He wanted to reach over and grab Kurt's hand and whisper the promises and vows that would make him his own.

'Kurt, I promise to care for you. I promise you my protection and my guidance. I will give the direction you need, and I will expect your loyalty and obedience in return. When you are deserving, I will reward you. By the same token, you will receive punishment when necessary, but I will never abuse you. Above all, while you provide the control I need, I promise to give you the best life and the most happiness that I can. From this moment forward.'

Sebastian had always known the words, as all Doms did. But now he understood what they meant and why they were so important. Those words had been floating through his veins for weeks now. He even knew the words that Kurt would say in return.

'I promise to care for you. I promise to obey and respect you. I promise to make your commands and your desires my most important priority. I promise to be grateful for your guidance and care and I will thank you through both word and action. I will be faithful, loyal, and obedient to you and you alone. As your submissive, I will be an outlet for the Dominance and control you need to release. I promise to do my best to please you in all things, from this moment forward.'

And after they gave their promises, they would say that vows that would complete the claim.

Sebastian would say, 'I, Sebastian Malcolm Smythe, being born of the master line and as such, endowed with the privileges of master-hood, do hereby claim you, Kurt Hummel, as my submissive. I promise to Dominate you in the way my nature demands and your nature craves. I promise to care for and protect you with my life. You are mine to love, cherish, use, and punish as I see fit. You will accept this claim.'

Kurt's response would be, 'Master, I, Kurt Hummel, being born a submissive, submit myself to you as your obedient slave. I will honor, obey, and serve you in complete and total submission as is my duty and sole purpose in life. Your needs and desires are my only concern. It is in service to you that I find joy, peace, and happiness. My body belongs to you to use as you wish. I submit to you and no other. I accept your claim.'

After the Claiming ceremony, the union would be consummated with a night of lovemaking. It was during the lovemaking that Kurt's collar and his band would close to signify the claim. He would then present Kurt with sub cuffs. Leather wrist cuffs that had Sebastian's name sewn into them, letting the world know that Kurt belonged to Sebastian. His father had given him a set of sub cuffs when he turned twenty one. Only once had he opened the box and stared at them, wondering about the person who would one day wear them. After the Claiming, Sebastian would then take care of Kurt, making him safe and happy. He would help him relax after his day and take all of his worries away. He would help Kurt make decisions in certain situations. He and Kurt would talk to each other, hear each other and help each other. He would make sure Kurt ate three meals a day and get enough sleep at night so he would never be weak or ill. He would love him with everything inside of him. It was while these thoughts were swirling in his mind that he found himself saying the words he had never expected to say, at least until he had met this man.

He cleared his throat and looked Kurt in his beautiful eyes. "I will claim you, Kurt," Sebastian said passionately. "Say yes."

Kurt's eyes were wide and disbelieving. "Are you serious? You don't even know me!" Kurt was stunned. He had had subs ask him to claim them over the years, but he had never been offered a claim from a Dom, just as he liked it. He didn't welcome one either.

"I know enough, Kurt, and I know I want you to be mine," he said, his voice taking on the double timber of a Dom. A tone that most subs would immediately obey and bend to. A tone that Kurt had forced himself to become immune to.

"Thank you, Sebastian, but no," Kurt said. He was still in shock, but he kept his voice soft. For a full second, Kurt watched as first shock set in over Kurt's immunity, then disappointment and even sadness flickered across Sebastian's face. Had he disappointed him? Kurt had to admit, he had had several dreams about Sebastian over the weeks. He had even dreamed of bending his knee to him. Kneeling at his feet and resting his head comfortably against Sebastian's leg. But that would mean giving up everything to simply concentrate on keeping Sebastian happy. Each time he'd woken up shaking and then felt nauseous as the reality of those dreams had set in. He could not do that. Would not. He would not give up who he was, the traits and abilities that he had worked on for so long.

Sebastian felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had never, ever asked to claim someone. To be turned down, especially by Kurt, was beyond painful. He had not been prepared for it to hurt. Of course, he had not expected to blurt out an offer either.

"Okay, well, this is your only way out," Sebastian snapped, his defenses rising. "Otherwise, we will simply be fighting for less time in prison. But I guarantee you, even with my excellent skills, you will still end up getting at least twenty years in federal prison. At the very least. No appeals, no early release for time served, no release for good behavior. Just twenty long years in prison with men who are twice your size and horny for a chunk of flesh like yours. You will be crushed in prison. Even if they separate Doms and subs in prison, it doesn't mean that all of them are going to be sweet and meek. How do you, my ethereally beautiful, Mr. Hummel, will fair before large, horny men who have not gotten laid for years? Do you really think you will be safe in there? Will your convictions keep you safe and warm?" Sebastian had not meant to go off like that. It was a reflex from being denied. Unfortunately, everything he said was the truth. But he hadn't wanted to scare Kurt. It was too late to take back his words though.

"I did this to myself for a reason. I cannot, no _will_ not, give my life up to some guy just to have him rule my life, tell me what to do, expect me to kneel and beg for food and kindness. I will not be a sex toy or a slave, doing everything I am told. I just won't. It is not in me to do that. I want to live my own life, not the life that someone else tells me I have to live," Kurt said. His voice was resigned, he had given up. Even in the face of what would be waiting for him behind bars.

"What do you think Doms are? Monsters? Doms do not rule a subs life or expect them to kneel and roll over for sex. A Dom protects his sub, guides him along in his life, helping him when needed. He makes sure his sub is happy and healthy at all times. Do you not know this?" Sebastian was stunned to learn Kurt's opinion of Doms. It explained a lot.

"I know what I have seen and experienced. It is not all happy, sweet, caring Dom. It is controlling, demeaning, expectant, narcissistic, and abusive. Don't try to paint a pretty picture. I cannot willingly sign myself over for that. I do not care what waits for me in prison. I will take my punishment and deal with whatever happens," Kurt said, then chuckled humorlessly. "I guess I will have to figure out how to make a shiv to protect myself. Being that you are my attorney, would you please contact my father, Burt Hummel and let him know what is going on? Tell him I will contact him as soon as I am able."

"Of course I will," he said, making a note. "To respond to shiv comment, this is not a humor filled scenario, Kurt. Why can you not just let your submissive side decide for you? You must know, I would never harm you or belittle you or knock your life down to some sort of slave status. I would never be able to live with myself if I did," Sebastian said, wanting Kurt to know his heart for him. Why this was so important made him realize how much he wanted this man as his own. He was in love. Love at first sight. "I must say, though, Kurt, you fooled me, that is for sure. I was convinced you were a Dom," he laughed bitterly. "Hell, you had me questioning myself for weeks, wondering why I was attracted to a Dom. I even researched it. Did you know that that is virtually impossible. There are zero recorded cases of successful Dom slash Dom or sub slash sub relationships."

"I am sorry that I disappointed you and misled you. You were very pleasant to dance with. I wish we had had a chance to meet again," Kurt said, refusing to let himself think about what could have been.

'Pleasant?' Sebastian thought. Kurt definitely had some issues with denial.

Rising, Sebastian stared deep into Kurt's eyes. "Stand. Up," Sebastian demanded, putting all of his Dominant strength into the words.

Kurt slowly stood, his hands clenching at his sides as he lost the battle with himself, his body reacting to the order it was given. He began shaking and bit his lower lip so hard he broke the skin. He refused to be weak and let emotion show. He wouldn't cry.

"You may have ignored your sub side, denied it and hid it away to protect it, but it is still there," Sebastian said gently, seeing Kurt battling with his emotions. His heart ached to see the beautiful man with tears shimmering in his eyes. "You can't fight it forever."

"I can damn well try," Kurt gritted out, swallowing and holding his eyes wide to prevent the tears from falling. He could not believe he had given into a command. Weak! It had been so long since someone had told him what to do and he obeyed as a result. He had worked up an immunity to it, this was the first time it had failed him. Was it Sebastian? Or was he going to lose the strength now that he wasn't going to be exposed to as many Doms in jail?

"Kneel for me, Kurt," Sebastian said, his Dom voice coming through again.

Kurt felt his body want to respond, but he fought it. He fought with everything in him to not give in to this order. He would not and could not do it.

Sebastian saw the effort Kurt was putting in and didn't push him. He kept his voice soft but determined. "Kurt, I _am_ going to claim you. It is just a matter of time. If you just gave in and let me, things would be so much easier. I want to make you _happy_," Sebastian insisted passionately. "I want you to be truly happy, to have everything you ever dreamed of."

"And if I said I wanted to work outside of the home prison? Then what?" Kurt demanded.

"Then you would work at the job of your choice," Sebastian said. That was how it had always been, hadn't not? What the hell had Kurt seen from Doms that made him so adverse to his own nature?

Kurt scoffed at him. "What do you think I am, a fool?" he asked, his eyebrow up in the air. "Subs are only able to work if they are unClaimed. Once they are Claimed, the only thing in their life is their Dom and his or her personal whims. Don't mock me to try and get what you want," Kurt said coldly.

"What, so only you are allowed to fool people? I am not trying to mock you or trick you, Kurt. I am making an honest and sincere request to claim you. Let me prove you wrong about your views on Doms and life as a Claimed sub," Sebastian said. "If you kneel for me, I will be able to set you free from here and take you away from all of this. I will make you happy, Kurt. Please. Kneel," he said, his Dom voice demanding obedience.

Kurt felt his knees wiggle, desperate to obey that voice. But he locked his knees in place, biting the inside of his cheek in order to have something else to concentrate on. "No," he said from between clenched teeth. "You say you will prove me wrong, but it won't matter will it? Once you claim me, I would be stuck. There would be no escape, no way to leave, once you showed your true colors."

Sebastian closed his eyes and prayed to the Fates for patience so he didn't shake this beautiful man. "Alright. Fine. But I will be back. I will come back as many times as I need to. The day you kneel before me will be the day you will be free of this place. Free to be who you want to be. Free to be with me," Sebastian said, his voice quieting toward the end. He gathered up his paperwork and glided to the door. His green eyes were sparkling as he looked back at Kurt, a challenge in his eyes. "I will call your father as soon as I return to my office. See you tomorrow, my sweet sub to be."

Kurt just stood there staring at him. Was he really going to do this? Come back every day and tell him to kneel?


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, he was.

Every day, Kurt was delivered to the small room where Sebastian was sitting, waiting for him. Even after he was transferred to prison after a month in the county jail, he was there. Kurt would sit down, the guard would leave, and he and Sebastian would look into each other's eyes. Sebastian would wait a moment or two, then order Kurt to stand. Each time Kurt would fight a war between his body and instincts. But each time he resisted, though one day he ended up with a bloody tongue. Another time, he walked away with blood filled half moon marks on his palms from clenching them so tightly. He got cramps in his legs as his body tried to do what it was told. Sebastian would then ask, "Will you kneel for me?" He never made it an order because he said it was Kurt's decision. Each time Kurt would thank him and say no. Sebastian would then sigh, gather his things, and leave. Every day as he stood at the door, preparing to leave, he would turn and say, "Goodbye, my sweet sub to be." Sometimes it was 'beautiful sub to be' or 'magnificent sub to be' or 'gorgeous sub to be'. It was the only thing that changed about their little routine.

There were some variations when Kurt would ask for Sebastian to send messages to people. His father, who he'd been too ashamed to talk to, kept in touch with Sebastian. Isabelle, surprisingly, sent him messages. Tina, Mercedes, and Sam sent well wishes, too. But those happened only a couple times per week. Other than that, the stand, kneel, goodbye was standard fare.

Sebastian could a patient man. Especially when it came to something he really wanted. For each situation he would begin by being impatient; wanting something and wanting it _now_. As time wore on, he would either realize he did not really want it bad enough or realize that it was worth the wait and patience would grow from there. That was how it was with his daily ritual with Kurt. He was the picture of patience and determination. He knew he would break Kurt down eventually. He admired the beautifully lithe man's force of will. Kurt worked very hard to resist the urge to obey. It was almost sexy in a way, Sebastian thought, smiling. The way he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, it almost looked like he was turned on. It made Sebastian wonder what Kurt's face looked like when he was turned on. Did he gasp, or did he moan? Would he call out the name of his lover or would he mutter meaningless words as he gave in to his passion?

Sebastian figured Kurt would give in as he realized that prison life would be no walk in the park. Soon, as it began to be apparent that he wasn't going to give in, he became concerned. Kurt was growing even more pale than he normally was and began to lose weight. Sebastian knew prison food wasn't ideal, but it should have been enough to keep his weight healthy. He wondered if he was being abused by someone or if his food was being stolen. Maybe he was giving away his food to avoid being abused. Sebastian's mind wouldn't rest with the worries running through his mind. If he wasn't determined that Kurt would accept his claim willingly, he would demand he give in. He prayed to the Fates to keep him safe.

The Fates weren't listening. One day, everything changed. And not exactly for the better.

He came into the interrogation room and settled himself in his usual chair, waiting for Kurt to be delivered by the guard. Hearing the shuffling of feet in sandals coming down the hallway, he sent a quick plea to the Fates that today would be the day that Kurt would give in and kneel for him.

The guard opened the door and Kurt walked in, his head bowed. Kurt remained standing when the guard left. Sebastian figured it was so he would not have to obey the usual command to stand. That was new. But he didn't mind. It would just get them to the reason he was there much faster. He wondered why Kurt kept his head down, but he was too busy thinking about how he could get Kurt to kneel, to worry about it.

"Will you kneel for me, Kurt?," he asked, his voice echoing in the small room.

Without hesitation, Kurt slowly eased himself onto to his knees.

Sebastian gasped, shock making his heart pound. What the hell? Had Kurt really given in? And that easily? No fight in him what so ever?

"Kurt?" Sebastian said, getting to his feet and coming closer to the kneeling man.

"Yes, Master?" Kurt mumbled, his voice almost a whisper.

Master? He had never asked Kurt to call him that. Would never ask him to do so, either. What the hell was going on?

"Look at me, Kurt," he commanded.

Kurt looked up and Sebastian gasped then let out a deep growl. Doms were very territorial. If threatened, they growled like an animal. Their throats opened in such a way as to release the threatening sound to warn off whoever was encroaching on their property. Kurt may not have been his officially, but Sebastian and his Dominant side had already Claimed him.

Kurt's blank face was one giant bruise. Both of his eyes were blackened and his nose looked like it had been broken and reset. One cheek was a deep purple shade. Both of his lips were split and the bottom lip was swollen. Even his throat was mottled black and blue. His bare arms were covered in bruises in the shapes of fingers. He still had the white medical wrapping over the Dom tattoo and it looked like blood was soaking through it. It looked like whatever happened, he fought back because his knuckles were red and scraped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sebastian demanded, kneeling down to gently caress the man's broken face. He couldn't find a clear spot, so he tenderly stroked his hair, only to find a lump on his head.

"You were right, Master," Kurt mumbled, his lips having a hard time with the words. "The men do want me as a sex toy. I said no. One too many times, to one too many people. This is what I got in return. When I get back today, they will either continue the beating or gang rape me. That's what they said, at least. I guess I will find out soon enough if you don't claim me," he muttered, wincing in pain as if it hurt to speak. He licked his dry lips and winced before bowing his head again.

"How long has this been going on?" Sebastian asked. If he'd been saying no for some time now, this couldn't be the first attack.

"A couple weeks. They kept it under the jumpsuit for a while. Then I guess they compared notes with all the other rapists and decided I was playing a little too hard to get," Kurt should have been smirking at that comment. But he showed no emotion at all.

"Kurt… Were you raped? Or sexually assaulted?" He had to ask, though it made him ill.

"I… uh… I was grabbed in the shower on multiple occasions," Kurt whispered, blushing under all of his bruises.

A low growl burst from Sebastian's throat again. He was going to kill every last one of those fuckers. Sebastian's heart ached and at the same time he had to swallow down bile. He looked him over again. How had he not even thought to check on him all this time? Had he thought a stubborn, proud man like Kurt would admit to getting molested and attacked by the other inmates? He was doing a damn good job proving he could be a good Dom who would take care and protect him. Shit! The man had been beaten within an inch of his life. Literally, it seemed. And his eyes. Kurt's eyes made Sebastian shudder. They were empty, lifeless, no emotion in them at all. He had been beaten down, his will to fight taken away. So much so, he had knelt for Sebastian, agreeing to be Claimed just to escape the hell he was in. Not because he wanted him. Sebastian felt shame deep in his spirit. Then he lectured himself that this wasn't about him, it was about Kurt, his beautiful sub-to-be. He could start proving how he felt right now.

Kurt looked at him when he didn't respond. "Does that make you want to not claim me? Knowing all those men touched me?" There was actual shame on his face. Evidence of someone who had truly been abused.

"Oh, sweetheart, of course not! Nothing could make me not want you! I'm just having a hard time not going in there and killing every last one of the fuckers," he said honestly.

"Please don't," was all Kurt could say.

He could only guess Kurt was concerned of any repercussions should he return to that hellhole. "Lift your shirt," Sebastian said, not using his Dom tone.

Kurt obeyed anyway, lifting the orange jumpsuit top, moaning at the motion. Sebastian cursed long and loud. Kurt's beautiful, pale flesh was covered in angry purple and green bruises. His chest, ribs, and belly were all discolored around the bandage that wrapped around him, probably for bruised ribs. Feeling selfish again, he was saddened that his first view of his ethereal submissive's flesh was marred. Marred by injuries _he_ had basically allowed by not being attentive.

"You don't really want to be Claimed, do you," he asked gently. He was not being mean or anything, he wanted to know the truth. "Are you doing this just to get away from them?"

"Yes, Master," Kurt said honestly.

"Don't call me that," Sebastian said, a little too sharply. Kurt jerked back, shying away from the harsh words.

"Yes, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir. Please don't hurt me, Sir," Kurt said, silent tears began rolling down his face as he actually pled for mercy.

Sebastian felt sick. How many times did he plead for mercy from the bastards who'd abused him?

"Don't call me Sir, either. Shit, Kurt, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. Come on, sweetie, let's get you up," he said, rising and supporting his hands to help him. They moved slowly, Sebastian guiding him and helping to lower him into a chair. When he was settled, Sebastian could see he was trembling and sweating from the effort.

"I think I felt better on my knees," Kurt admitted with a low groan, holding his ribs.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. We'll get you out of here soon. Now, look at me," Sebastian said, crouching next to him.

When Kurt met his eyes, he continued. "I want you to talk to me. You. Not as some mindless submissive that you think I want to hear from. Talk to me as yourself, Kurt Hummel, proud bitch with an attitude," Sebastian said, trying to crack a smile. He let out a breath when he saw Kurt's eyes sparkle a little at his words. His Kurt was still in there. Hurting, definitely afraid, but he was in there.

"Now, are you serious about me Claiming you? Because I will, inmates being the cause or not, I will. I want you too damn badly to care how I get you. But you have to be one hundred percent serious on accepting my claim. Otherwise, I won't do it. I will fight for you to be moved, but I will not have you come to me unwilling," Sebastian said.

"I am willing, Mas-, Sir, um, Sebastian. I don't want to be here anymore. I realize now that I will not survive prison. At least, not in once piece," Kurt said quietly, his eyes dull again, but serious.

Sebastian stared at him and sighed. He really, really wished this could happen differently. He had wanted Kurt's submission for his own. Not forced because he was being beat up so badly. Accepting Sebastian's claim was apparently the lesser of two evils. But still an evil. As he had told Kurt, though, he was willing to claim him, however he could get him.

"Alright, I will go call the District Attorney, fax over the forms, and have him issue an order of release. I will talk to the guards and get them to let you stay in here until I can get you released. Are you hungry or thirsty? Did they send you to medical so you could be looked at?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head. "They said other than the bruised ribs, it's all just bumps and bruises. I'll be fine. I am a bit thirsty. I can't eat very well, but I can get some water down, please, if you don't mind," Kurt said hesitantly. He looked as though he was giving up just by admitting that he needed something.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was almost ecstatic that Kurt had asked something of him. His Dom instinct was to care for his sub, to see to all of his needs. He had that chance now. He might not have Claimed Kurt yet, but now it was a foregone conclusion. He would take care of his Kurt, all of his needs would be met. Starting with something as simple as water. When he was released, their first stop would be Dr. Lopez. Santana Lopez was a good friend and would take good care of Kurt. Not only was he beat up, but he looked exhausted. Sebastian was sure he hadn't slept in a long time, not to mention restful sleep. Especially after being beaten so badly. No one would be able to sleep with that kind of threat hanging over their head.

Reaching over to the folder of forms he always had ready when he came to see Kurt, he pulled one out. "Here, I just need you to sign this, agreeing that you are willing to be Claimed by me immediately, which will result in you being released on your own recognizance," Sebastian said, pushing a form toward Kurt and holding out a pen. "I will be right back with some water."

Sebastian made quick work of demanding that his future sub be left in the room until he was released. It took all of his strength and keeping his mind on Kurt's needs in order to resist going on a rampage for the abuse Kurt had been put through. Instead he paid for a bottle of water and a small cup of Jello. Kurt had said he was not able to eat, but maybe he could get down some Jello, at least until Sebastian could get him some pain relief and some soft foods to try. Paying for the food fed his need to provide for his sub. It fulfilled a part of him that he never realized was there. He grinned like an idiot. He never knew Claiming a sub would make him feel like this. Alive, happy, purposed, completed. His new purpose in life was to care for and love his sub. His Kurt. Another grin covered his face, then left just as quick. He only wished it wasn't because of prison and abuse. In better circumstances they could have had their Claiming ceremony some place romantic with friends and family in attendance. Instead, they would do it in front of a judge, so it could be documented in order for Kurt to be released. Sebastian would have to see about getting Kurt's clothes returned to him so he did not have to be Claimed in that hideous, orange jumpsuit. Maybe someday they could renew their claim in a location of Kurt's choosing.

Returning to the room, he opened the bottle of water, poured some in a cup and handed it to Kurt. The Jello, he also opened and then stirred it up for him with a spoon before he placed both on the table. He wanted to feed Kurt the red gelatin. He wanted to make sure Kurt was able to get each spoonful into his lovely but swollen mouth to sate him. He also wanted to be the one to tip the cup of water into his mouth, making sure each drop made it into his body, fulfilling his thirst. But treatment like that would have to wait until Kurt trusted him to take care of him.

"I brought some Jello, in case you wanted to try eating something. Um, I also have this," he said, pulling a novel by Stephen King out of his briefcase. "I know it is a little, uh, scary or whatever, but I'm a big fan. It will at least give you something to do while I take care of all this. It could be an hour or more," Sebastian said somewhat apologetically. He then pulled off his blazer and draped it over Kurt's shoulders.

"I honestly don't mind the wait. At all," he said emphasized. "And thank you, S-Sebastian. For everything," Kurt finished awkwardly.

"You are most welcome," Sebastian said, smiling widely. Kurt's thanks, however ill at ease and forced, filled another hole in his Dom heart. Kurt's gratefulness let him know that he had done something right for his sub, well soon-to-be sub. He had called him his soon-to-be sub every day for the past five weeks. Now it was finally true. "I will be back as soon as I can. I will see to it that your clothes are returned to you as well."

This finally got a genuine reaction from Kurt. He gave a deep sigh and drooped a little in his chair before moaning and straightening back up. "Thank god. I would burn this damn jumpsuit if I could. If I never see orange again, I would be ecstatic," he said. "Thank you so much, Sebastian, again," Kurt said, giving him a small smile.

"You are welcome, again, Kurt," Sebastian said, beaming. He was so filled with happiness and hope for their future, that he could barely stand it. "I will be back soon," he repeated and hurried from the room. He spent the next hour on the phone, getting all of his people on the task of getting the court order of release and arranging for a judge who would be willing to oversee the Claiming ceremony. Barking orders and demands got him all of what he asked for. He finished off by arranging with his secretary for him to take two week vacation. He would be able to do any necessary case work from home. Luckily there were no court appearances until the end of the month. Anything else could be handled by his paralegal and support staff. The judge would oversee the Claiming in less than a half hour. Kurt's clothes were given to him, as were the documents of release. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. All that remained to do was the Claiming ceremony and the judge's signature signifying that he had witnessed the ceremony. Those, once filed, would set Kurt free. And would seal Kurt's future as Sebastian's sub, his love, his everything. Then all Sebastian would have to do is woo Kurt and become his friend, and someday, maybe Kurt would be able to love him in return. Before he went back to Kurt, he ran out to his car to get the box he'd kept in the glove box since he'd first seen Kurt in jail.

He made his way back to the interrogation room to see through the window that Kurt was reading the book, flipping the pages quickly. The water bottle was empty and for a moment Sebastian panicked. His sub had needed more and he had not been there to fulfill his need. Twirling around, he literally ran to get another bottle of water and another Jello, just in case. Returning to the room, he went inside and held his treasures toward Kurt triumphantly.

"I come bearing gifts. Water, Jello, clothing and an order of release!" he said happily.

Kurt gave him a crooked smile through his many bruises. Sebastian grimaced, seeing the pain that small motion had caused.

"Thank you again," he said quietly, then saw the clothes and brightened. "Can I change now?"

"Of course," Sebastian said. "I will just step outside."

Kurt snorted and stood slowly. "No need. I was stripped of all modesty when I came here. I have been stripped so many times in front of so many people, I just don't care anymore," he said, stripping his shirt off, moaning quietly as the movement pulled at his ribs.

Sebastian stared at him, imagining what he must look like when he was not hurt. All that smooth expanse of skin, pale and beautiful. His lean, lightly muscled abs. Sebastian shook himself. He would not treat Kurt as the jail had.

"Well, I am more than happy to offer your modesty back to you," he said determinedly. "I will wait outside and make sure you are not disturbed."

Kurt gazed at him, stupefied. Sebastian was the kind of man he figured would stand there and salivate over Kurt changing. But he was wrong. Instead the man was encouraging him to become private again. Would that extend to their new private life? "Thank you," he whispered.

"You are more than welcome," Sebastian returned. He grabbed the blazer Kurt had left on the table and slipped outside. He slipped the box from his car into his pocket, hoping Kurt hadn't seen it. He may not want to be Claimed, but maybe this would make him smile.

Kurt could see him shoo away the guard. Sebastian then stood against the window, taking up as much space as he was able. When he was as private as he would get, he changed into his old clothes as quickly as he was able. Though he could tell they had been washed in the harsh detergent of the jail, he still hugged himself, sighing happily to be surrounded by real fabric. And though his clothes were practically baggy by his standards, from his weight loss, at least they fit his form. Unlike the bag that was the hideous jumpsuit. And shoes! He was so relieved to have his dress shoes back on his feet instead of those damn jail sandals. While Sebastian was still waiting for him to finish, Kurt thought about what he was doing. He was giving up his life to save his life. He did not understand why Sebastian had not wanted him to call him Master or Sir. At the dance club where they'd first met, the first thing Sebastian had said was that he could call him Master. He figured that he would want the standard title that a sub called his Dom. Instead he was to call him by name. Would that change once they were beyond closed doors? Is that when the abuse would start? Kurt knew it was coming, it was part of life as a sub. Sebastian would have all control over him once the Claiming ceremony was over. Kurt refused to think of what would happen that night. He knew the final step of Claiming was consummation with sex. He knew it was going to hurt. With his body as filled with pain as it was, why not add some more.

He sighed and went to the door to let Sebastian know he was dressed.

Twenty minutes later they were standing before a judge and court reporter. There was a guard standing close by in case Kurt tried to get away before the Claiming.

Kurt was handed a copy of the vows he was to recite. Looking them over, he closed his eyes in horror. He could not believe this was happening. But it was either this or die behind bars and he could not do that to himself. This was the lesser of two evils.

Sebastian had not been able to hide his small, pleased smile since they had entered the room. Kurt would have thought it cute and sweet if he was not signing his life over to this man.

Sebastian recited his promises loud and proud, gazing intently into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I promise to care for you. I promise you my protection and my guidance. I will give you what you need, and I will expect your loyalty and obedience in return. When you are deserving, I will reward you. By the same token, you will receive punishment when necessary, but I will _never_ abuse you," looking at him pointedly to emphasize the point. "Above all, while I provide the control you desire as a submissive, I promise to give you the best life and the most happiness that I can. From this moment forward."

Kurt had to swallow several times before he was able to read his side of the promises aloud. His voice was quiet and strained. "I promise to care for you. I promise to obey and respect you. I promise to make your commands and your desires my most important priority. I promise to be grateful for your guidance and care and I will thank you through both word and action. I will be faithful, loyal, and obedient to you and you alone. As your submissive, I will be an outlet for the Dominance and control you need to release. I promise to do my best to please you in all things, from this moment forward."

Next, the judge had them repeat the Claiming vows after him.

"I, Sebastian Malcolm Smythe, being born of the master line and as such, endowed with the privileges of master-hood, do hereby claim you, Kurt Hummel, as my submissive. I promise to Dominate you in the way my nature demands and your nature craves. I promise to protect you with my life. You are mine to love, cherish, use, and punish as I see fit. You will accept this claim." Sebastian's Dom side was standing up, calling out to his sub, demanding his acceptance with a fierce joy he had never experienced before.

Kurt responded, once again having to swallow several times before he was able to speak, his words monotone. "Master, I, Kurt Hummel, being born a submissive, submit myself to you as your obedient servant. I will honor, obey, and serve you in complete and total submission as is my duty and sole purpose in life. It is in service to you that I find joy, peace, and happiness. My body belongs to you to use as you wish. I submit to you and no other. I accept your claim." The last sentence took all of his strength to say and ended in a whisper. He had never wanted to say those words, but here he was, giving his life to the ecstatic man beside him.

Sebastian then pulled out a box and opened it to show to Kurt with a smile. "Kurt, I offer these cuffs to you as symbols of my devotion and as a symbol to the world that I am your Dominant. Please accept these and wear them with pride."

He then took the first cuff out and snapped it closed over the tattooed Dom mark. The second cuff was snapped over his other wrist, officially sealing him to Sebastian. He could not look at them. It made things too real. He knew Sebastian was waiting for a response, so he smiled tremulously at him.

Sebastian beamed at him, so pleased to see his cuffs on Kurt that he wanted to jump up and down like a kid. He admired the dark brown leather with his name stitched in white on Kurt's pale wrists. The fake Dom mark was completely hidden and Kurt looked like any other sub. His collar mark stood out starkly against his pale porcelain flesh.

The judge then spoke the final words that were typically spoken by friends or witnesses to the ceremony.

"I so witness this claim and declare it complete," the judge said. He signed the Claiming certificate and the release form and dismissed them. "Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Smythe.

Looking down, they both saw Sebastian's Dom band was now closed, completely filled in. Kurt brushed his fingers over his neck and knew by the brilliant smile on Sebastian's face that his own collar was now complete as well.

Cupping Kurt's unbruised cheek, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt so gently on the lips, he barely felt it. "You are mine. Thank you, my beautiful one," he whispered. Inside, he rejoiced, Kurt had made him complete.

Kurt could not respond. If he was able to, he would have denied being his anything. Instead he stayed quiet. Sebastian had done all this so he could get out of prison. Even if it meant being his sub slave, he could at least let Sebastian be happy today.

They left the courtroom and Sebastian quickly filed the proper paperwork and thirty minutes after being Claimed, Kurt and Sebastian Smythe left the courthouse with Kurt leaving as a free man, but not a free sub.

. . . . . .

**All legal issues are made up by me and have no basis in reality.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt, shading his face from the sun, followed Sebastian quietly to the parking lot. Seeing his sub squinting, he cursed at himself and took out his sunglasses slipped them gently onto Kurt's bruised face. He opened the door of his Lexus for Kurt and helped ease him in before buckling him in when Kurt grimaced at moving. He then joined Kurt in the car and left the parking lot of the jail and courthouse. Kurt let out a deep breath when the jail was far behind them and let his head lean back onto the head rest. He did not care where they went or what happened to him now. He was just glad to know he would wake up in the morning. Nobody would be grabbing his ass or cock anymore. Nobody would make sly comments about him blowing the entire cell block. And he would not be forced to go through another massive beating. Nothing Sebastian could do would be worse than what he had already been through.

Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks and he opened his eyes to look over at Sebastian. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much," he whispered with true gratitude in his voice.

Sebastian looked over and saw his sub's tears. "Oh, sweetheart," he murmured. He quickly pulled the car over and took Kurt's hand, wishing he could pull his sub into his arms, but knew he was in too much pain. "I am so sorry you had to go through any of that. I am so glad you are with me now. I will keep you safe, I swear it."

Kurt smiled gently. "You already did. I was there through my own doings, don't be sorry for that. You saved me from there and I will always be grateful." He took a deep breath and hoped to the Fates that he meant what he would say next. "I will try to make you happy, Sir. I don't know if I can, but I will try."

Sebastian brushed his fingers along Kurt's Claiming cuff. "I am happy, Kurt. And please, it would make me even happier if you would just call me Sebastian. Or Seb, or Bas, or Bastian. I've always been partial to Bastian."

He had such an adorably hopeful look on his face, that Kurt had to give a small giggle. "Okay. Bastian it is, then."

Sebastian grinned so wide he thought his face would crack. Partly because he did love being called Bastian. Only his grand-mere had called him Bastian before she passed away. He felt loved when he heard it. He'd never asked anyone to call him that before. But his grin was also because something he'd done had made Kurt giggle. It was the first true expression of happiness he'd made since he first saw him at the dance club so long ago. It was the sweetest, most beautiful sound he'd ever heard next to Kurt's own voice.

"Now that we've got that settled, let's get going," Sebastian said, still smiling. He reached over and turned the stereo on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt sigh deeply, and rest his head on the headrest again. A small smile played at the corner of his swollen mouth. They stayed quiet as they drove, one of them humming every now and then. Sebastian realized Kurt probably hadn't heard most of the songs that were playing. He would have to catch up on quite a lot of things he'd missed. Sebastian saw the light at the end of that tunnel, knowing he could be the one to show him the TV shows, movies, and music he'd missed out on.

When they stopped at a medical clinic, Kurt looked at Sebastian questioningly.

"I want to get you checked out," Sebastian said. "I want to make sure nothing is broken. I know they said you were fine, but I don't tend to trust them much."

"Okay," Kurt said with a shrug and slowly moved to get out of the car. He followed Sebastian, entering in front of him when he held the door for Kurt. When Sebastian checked in, they were immediately shown to a room, surprising Kurt. Thinking about it, Sebastian was a top attorney, apparently, and had contacts and people who could probably get him anything he wanted. Look at how easily Kurt had gotten out of jail. He had a feeling it wasn't that easy for most people. Not like he would complain though.

Sebastian helped Kurt up on the exam table and moments later, a Latina woman entered the room and hugged Sebastian. "How goes it, you preppy bastard?"

"Bitch, please. This is Kurt, my sub. He, well, he needs you," Sebastian said, his words going softer and softer as his sentence ended.

"I can see that for myself, preppy. Hi, Kurt, I'm Dr. Lopez, but because you know this prick, you can call me Santana. Okay, Porcelain, let's take a look at you. Did your nose get broken and reset?" She asked, gently touching his nose.

"No, but it felt like it was broken at the time," Kurt said quietly, wincing. He was still trying to catch up with the names they were calling each other. He didn't understand it all, but he had a feeling he liked this doctor. With her calling him Porcelain mean she liked him? It was definitely one of the better nicknames he'd had.

"Well that is good, you could not carry off a broken nose. You are not butch enough," Santana said lightly. She ran her fingers over and behind his head, feeling the small knot he had. Nodding to herself, she stepped back. "Shirt off, please."

Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and removed it painfully. He shot a small smile to Sebastian who helped him take it off his arms so his shoulders would not pull. "Thanks Bastian," he whispered and saw Sebastian beam at him.

Santana slowly removed the bandage wrapped around his ribcage. "Okay, we definitely have some bruised ribs here," the doctor said, lightly touching along the bruises on his sides. "Good, nothing broken. How is your breathing?"

"Sore, but fine," Kurt said. He was grateful that though she was a hard ass, she was a gentle doctor.

"Good. If that changes, you need to get to the emergency room," she said. "Sebastard, help him lay down, and then you can leave the room," she told him.

Kurt was amused that neither of them blinked at the names they'd called each other.

Sebastian did not fight or question her, but helped Kurt lean slowly back, grimacing at each whimper that escaped the thin man. Seeing him laying down showed how much weight the man had lost. His ribs were more prominent then they should be and though his abs were still somewhat defined, it was evident he was underweight.

Gritting his teeth, he told Kurt he would be back in a moment and left the room. He would need to get Kurt on a healthy diet with plenty of protein and vitamins. Hopefully that would help get him back to a healthy weight. While he waited he decided to compose a grocery list. He'd have to add to it once he found out what Kurt liked to eat.

Back in the room, Santana unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants. Carefully, she began palpating Kurt's stomach and sides to make sure there was no damage to any organs. "You got off pretty lucky, Porcelain. Other than major bruising, you do not have anything else that concerns me. I have to ask, though. Were you hurt in any other way?" she asked him, glancing quickly down to his pants and then back to his eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "No. That is why I look like this. I fought back," he said quietly.

She zipped and buttoned his pants, smiling. "Way to go, Porcelain! Tough little bitch, aren't you?" she said, taking his hand and showing her strength, eased him back up on her own without him having to put forth much effort.

"Bitch maybe. Tough? I don't feel like it," Kurt said with a half smile, half grimace.

"Not right now, you don't. I am going to prescribe you some strong anti inflammatories, muscle relaxers, some pain medicine, and some vitamins. You need to get some weight back on your bones, so no cutting carbs," she said, shaking her finger at him.

"How did you know that was how I eat?" he asked, incredulous.

"I can always tell, Porcelain," she said with a grin. "It is my Mexican third eye," she said, tapping on her forehead between her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"You can try," Santana teased.

"This is just between us, right?" he had to ask.

"Always," she assured him.

"You know Sebastian?" he began.

"Unfortunately," she said with a wink, looking up from where she was jotting down the prescriptions.

"Is he, uh, is he a nice guy?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Why do you ask that? You are his sub, aren't you?" she asked, confused.

"Um, I guess he didn't explain my situation," Kurt said. He unsnapped his cuff and took off the medical wrap, showing Santana the fake Dom mark. "I was in jail for impersonating a Dom. The only way I could get out without doing serious jail time was to be Claimed. Sebastian asked to Claim me. I said no. Many times. I, uh, got the shit beat out of me for not letting myself be raped. Then yesterday this happened," he said, waving his hand at himself. "I got this neat cut when some guy took a shiv and decided I needed the tattoo cut off. That's when the guards finally stepped in. So today I said yes to Bastian and poof, he Claimed me. I just don't know him that well and I guess I would rather be prepared instead of surprised. That's why I asked if he is a nice guy," Kurt explained.

Santana nodded and grabbed some cotton balls and cleaned up the shallow cut across the tattoo before bandaging it. "You're pretty bad ass, Porcelain. I've never met an impersonator before. You have some balls on you that clang louder than the Liberty Bell! As for Sebastian, he really is a nice guy. I've known him since high school. He is a nose to the grind hard worker, good to those who are good to him. He can be a smarmy ass sometimes, but so can anyone. You've got yourself a good one, Porcelain. Trust me on that. Now, hold on a minute. Did you just get out today, then?" she asked.

She helped him get his shirt on and he buttoned it while he responded. "We literally just came from there."

"And you were just Claimed then, were you not?" she continued.

Kurt nodded again. "Yeah."

"Well, damn. Sebastard is going to be mad, but there is no way you are having sex tonight or tomorrow night for that matter. You need at least a week before you could withstand sex, much less enjoy it, " she told him.

Kurt breathed out with relief. "I am actually glad to hear that. I was not looking forward to more pain."

Santana looked at him oddly. "More pain? Kurt, if you have someone who gives at least a little shit, it will not hurt. It should not hurt. If it does, your partner has done something very wrong," she told him.

"I've, uh, never had a partner," he whispered, turning red and avoiding her gaze.

"Oh. Well, I know enough about Sebastian to know you'll be okay in that respect. You just worry about getting better. Keep your ass parked in bed or on the couch, but walk around every hour to keep your muscles loosened up. Got it?" Kurt nodded. "I need to talk to Sebastian now, why don't you wait out in the waiting room," she finished.

"Alright," he said. He figured she would be the one to break the news about no sex, so he was more than happy to let her do the talking.

He opened the door and slowly walked out to the waiting area, which was empty, thankfully. Sebastian stood when he entered the room.

"How did it go?" he asked, anxiously. He was worried for Kurt, his Dom urges needing to know his sub was okay.

"Nothing broken or seriously damaged. Just major bruising everywhere," Kurt relayed. "Um, she wanted to talk to you," he said.

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. Will you be okay here for a few minutes or do you want to go sit in the car?" he asked solicitously.

"I'm fine here," Kurt said, lowering himself into the chair.

Sebastian watched until he was settled, then hurried back to the room. "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly when he got in the door.

Santana handed him the prescriptions. "He will be. He needs lots of rest, lots of food, the vitamins and pain killers I prescribed and no stress. And sorry, Dom daddy, but no sex for at least a week," she said, watching her friend closely.

Sebastian nodded. "I thought as much. There is no way I could even think of touching Kurt sexually right now. It hurts me to even think about it," he said, cringing. "What about cuddling?"

Santana smiled. "Glad to hear it and as much as he can handle comfortably. So, get Kurt settled, get his meds, and feed that boy. Do not let him live on salads alone. He needs filling, good-for-him foods. Carbs and protein to fill him back out. He is at least fifteen pounds underweight. With his build that is ten pounds too much. So he needs to gain at least that much back. I would like to see him gain twenty pounds, but I will be happy with ten to fifteen. He'd probably put up a fuss with much more than that. Got it?"

Sebastian nodded, happy with her assessment. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. Should he come back in again?"

Santana shook her head. "No. As long as he continues to heal. Any trouble breathing or any new, intense pain, then go to the emergency room. Other than that, he should be fine healing at home," she told him. "Oh and get him out of those skinny jeans, would you? He needs loose clothes that will not inhibit movement and breathing. Though with his weight loss, those skinny jeans are not very skinny," she noted.

"True. We will need to stop by his house and collect some of his things until I can get movers in there," Sebastian said. He hoped Kurt would not put up a fight about the move to Sebastian's house. It had to be this way. Not just because they were Claimed, but because Kurt had to be in Sebastian's possession at all times. The court would probably send people to check in from time to time. They had to be safe.

Sebastian thanked Santana again and after she punched his arm in return, he left the room. Kurt was sitting, looking exhausted, in the waiting room. His expression was one of fatigue and depression. Sebastian took a deep breath, unable to completely hide the joy he still felt at having Kurt for his own. But more than that, he wanted to help Kurt, to heal him and make him smile. There was nothing more that he wanted than for this man, this gorgeous, broken man, to be happy.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly, offering his hand. He didn't take offense when Kurt stood on his own.

"Definitely ready," Kurt said.

Sebastian helped him back in the car and they headed out. "Would you like to pick up some clothes and stuff from your house?" he asked. He hoped it wouldn't set the smaller man off. Moving in was part and parcel to being a Claimed sub.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt said. He mumbled some directions and minutes later they pulled up to Kurt's apartment building.

Sebastian followed him after offering his help to carry things. They took the elevator up to the eleventh floor and Kurt unlocked the door to apartment eleven oh four. Sebastian gave a low whistle when they walked in. He hadn't known what to expect, but this was a gorgeous apartment.

Kurt looked back at him, his eyes finally looking somewhat alive. "Is that a good whistle or bad?" he asked.

"Oh definitely good. This place is beautiful, Kurt," Sebastian said with a smile. "You have unbelievably good taste."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a genuine smile. He had always loved his home and had spent many hours painstakingly getting every color, every fabric, every piece of art just the way he wanted it.

"You are more than welcome. I'm going to have to let you go crazy on my place. Maybe you can work some magic," Sebastian said, honestly. "Do you have any ibuprofen?" He wanted Kurt to get some medicine in him quickly until he could get to the pharmacy.

"Um, yeah. Did you need some?" Kurt asked listlessly.

"No. I was thinking for you," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Oh, right," Kurt said. "Yeah, I'll take some right now," he said, heading toward the kitchen.

The floors were a light hardwood, maybe birch. The walls were a pale gray, Dior gray, if Sebastian was guessing right. The furniture was clean and streamlined in black, white and crimson, but comfortable at the same time. Looking around, Sebastian had to wonder if maybe he shouldn't just move in here. It looked to be about the same size as Sebastian's place, if not larger.

"How many bedrooms are here?" he asked, looking around.

"Three bedrooms, all with walk in closets," Kurt answered, wandering around his kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. "Three baths. Two thousand square feet. Breakfast nook. Balcony with a view," he said almost sadly. He would hate to leave this place.

Sebastian kept wandering around, honestly falling more in love with the place. Definitely larger and with more closets and bathrooms. He definitely didn't have a breakfast nook or a view from his balcony. Three bedrooms. That was one more than his. Maybe he could get Kurt to let him use one as an office. All he really needed was a work space and a bedroom. They would be sharing a bedroom, so that would leave the other room for Kurt.

"What do you use the spare bedrooms for?" Sebastian asked, not wanting to offer up his idea prematurely.

"One is my work area, office, sketching room. The other one is just storage for now, filled with old designs, work forms, that sort of thing," Kurt said, still appearing to be wandering with no direction.

Sebastian could see that Kurt obviously loved this place and would be very sad to let it go. Concentrating for a moment on his own condo, he went through his furniture, appliances, art, and such, trying to think of what he would honestly miss. He did enjoy his recliner. It was black, maybe Kurt would not mind overly much if he brought it in.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment," Sebastian asked, moving to sit on the black couch. He had made up his mind and since he would do anything to make things easier for his beloved sub, this would be one large step towards that end.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't packed anything yet," Kurt said dismissively. He came and sat down in a gorgeous red wingback chair.

"Don't worry about it. I actually have a question for you regarding your apartment," Sebastian began.

Kurt's eyes focused completely on Sebastian. If Sebastian was going to destroy his home, he wanted to be ready to fight him on it.

"Would it be okay if I moved in with you instead of the other way around?" Sebastian asked to Kurt's shock.

"What?" Kurt asked, certain he had not heard correctly.

"Well, I actually love this place, from what I've seen. My place is definitely smaller, not as many rooms. And really, really, not well decorated. I figure why should we have to live at my house just because of the whole Dom thing? We could just as easily live here. If you would not mind, I would like the unused bedroom for an office, I bring a lot of my legal cases home. Other than that and an old recliner, I do not have anything else I would miss. If you don't mind, that is. It is up to you," Sebastian said. He wanted the entire decision to be Kurt's so he would not feel as if Sebastian had talked him into it.

"Please, Bastian. Are you being serious? Because if you are messing with me, it is really cruel," Kurt said passionately. "I love my home and would love to stay here. But if you are just offering it to take it away, please, don't do it."

Sebastian gaped at him, astonished. "Kurt, I would never be that cruel to you! I am one hundred percent serious about this. I would like it if we both could live here. I would not joke about that. I hate moving," he admitted, giving Kurt a small smile. He'd loved that Kurt had called him Bastian again. But to think he was so unbelievably cruel. Would he ever convince Kurt he wasn't a monster? Or would he always be fighting it? For now, Sebastian would keep trying.

Kurt's lips trembled then pulled up into a beautiful smile, despite the bruising and cuts. "I would love that," he breathed. "I could empty out the spare room and we could put your chair over there by the couch. I could cover it with a throw blanket if it is too ugly."

"And I will let you," Sebastian said with a grin. "Well, that is settled then. We will live here. I really like it, I think it will be good living here." He stood, ready to head off to the pharmacy.

"I do, too," Kurt admitted, almost shyly. "Thank you, Bastian." He got up and walked to his Dom and gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Really. Thank you."

Sebastian actually blushed. He couldn't help it, his precious, darling Kurt had kissed him for the first time. "You are very welcome, Kurt. I am the one getting something out of this. It is a beautiful home, I can tell you've put your heart and soul into it. I hope we can enjoy it together. Maybe if you are feeling better tomorrow or the next day, we can go through my place and see if there is anything you can salvage," he said, chuckling. "Alright, since that is squared away, may I suggest you get into some comfortable clothing and settle in. It is up to you," he made sure to say. "Santana mentioned that with all the bruising, tight fitting clothes might be too restrictive with the swelling," he said casually. Then he started listing out his to-do list out loud. "I will go drop off your prescriptions, get some groceries, pick up some of my things until I can arrange some movers. What would you like for dinner?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "There is a great Thai place around the corner, if you like Thai," he offered.

Sebastian smiled. "I happen to love Thai. What would you like?"

Kurt jotted down his order, as he liked to substitute different parts of the order. Sebastian took the slip of paper and headed for the door, still muttering about his to-do list. "Oh and when I get back I'll clean out your fridge. I'm sure there is some pretty nasty stuff in there. And maybe after dinner, we can run you a hot bath?"

"That sounds heavenly," Kurt said, then smiled, realizing he wasn't listening. "Bastian, here, you'll need this," he handed Sebastian his spare key. "It's yours now."

"Oh. Thank you," Sebastian said, stopping and giving him a loving smile. "I will be back soon."

"Okay," Kurt said, giving him a shy smile.

When Sebastian walked out, Kurt could not help but move back to the couch and sink down in shock. He had been certain that once Sebastian had Claimed him that he would never be allowed anything again. That was how it went, wasn't it? Now, he was being allowed to stay in the home he loved so dearly. Sebastian had suggested taking ibuprofen, had suggested changing clothes, never ordering. It meant so much to Kurt that he got that much from his new Dom. After digesting all of what happened, he slowly made his way to his room. A soft cotton t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants would certainly be more comfortable than the not so skinny jeans he was wearing. When he was changed, he settled onto the couch with a blanket over his lap and turned the TV on to catch up on the news. Injuries notwithstanding, things were going well.


End file.
